Harry Potter and the Time Travel Globe
by Kahlan
Summary: Harry Potter dreams of his past...
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Time Travel Globe

Chapter 1

The Dream 

_It was a normal day at the Potter house. Lily Potter, the first to awake, set out breakfast, then woke James Potter up. _

"Morning, sleepy-head," she said, kissing his forehead. "Breakfast's on the table, I'll go look at our little boy."

James nodded blearily, saying "Go on, go on…"

Lily smiled down at him, then went out of the room. She slipped into the nursery, closing the quietly behind her, before noticing that little Harry was awake and gurgling happily. Lily picked Harry, and he snuggled close to her and smiled his year-old smile at her.

"Who's a cute boy then?" she asked, tickling his neck.

Harry flailed his little fists, giggling happily. One of his hands hit Lily right on her nose, and there came a laugh from behind. Startled, Lily looked up and saw her husband, who had come in unnoticed.

"Eaten already?" she asked, putting Harry back in his cot.

When James shook his head, Lily took him by his shoulders and steered him downstairs to the breakfast table. She took a seat opposite him, where she could just see him over the jug of pumpkin juice.

"Lily," James said. "Remember we made Sirius our secret-keeper? But Dumbledore offered to do that last night. What do you think? Should we make him our secret-keeper instead? After all, Voldemort's getting dangerously close. And he's scared of Dumbledore."

Lily thought for awhile before answering," Nah. You know Sirius would never give us away. I trust him."

"I know, but-"

"Eat your breakfast, James. You're going to be late."

James sighed, picking up a glass of juice and a piece of buttered toast.

"You know, sometimes you can be kind of stubborn," he said in a conversational tone.

Lily said nothing, but took up her wand and pointed it at the table. With a whoosh, the tablecloth wrapped itself around the plates and flew up, dumping everything in the sink.

"Hey!" James protested. "I've not eaten my fill yet."

"You're going to be late for work," Lily warned.

"Oh, gosh, so I am!" James cried as he threw a cloak around himself and picked up his briefcase. As he took a step away from the breakfast table, he added," Harry'll turn out to be great, Lily. I know it." Then with a whoosh he Apparated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* At Night*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James sat slumped in the armchair, after a tiring day of work.

" Gee, I'm beat. I went on nine raids today. Nine! And Wendy Flexchert tried to put a curse on me when my back was turned."

Lily tutted sympathetically. "Go on up, James. I've run a hot bath for you."

James was about to open his mouth to speak when the front door burst open with a sudden flash of bright light. As Lily and James blinked their eyes to clear the spots, they heard a high cackling laugh.

"Voldermort!" James whispered. "How-"

The tall thin figure in front of them sneered and hissed," Right first time."

He raised an arm, and shouted,"Crucio!"

James fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Lily knelt by his side, cradling his head in her arms, while glaring at Voldermort with fear and anger in her eyes.

"Lily," James gasped. "Get Harry…and…and…go find Dumbledore…"

Lily nodded and backed away, dashing up the stairs in what she knew was a futile attempt to escape. As she picked up Harry, who was by then screaming, she heard all too clearly the words "Avada Kedavra". Sobbing, she collapsed against the wall, as all her emotions welled up inside her.

"Voldermort!" she screamed. 

"You called?" said a slimy voice from behind her. "Perhaps you'd like a taste of pain as well." he raised his arm again and whispered, "Crucio."

This time, Lily fell to the ground, but as she did, she dimly tried to shield Harry from Voldermort. She gasped as though a thousand needles poked into her very skin; as though her bones were on fire.

All at once, the pain stopped. She staggered to her feet, hands and legs trembling.

"Say, you're kind of pretty," said Voldermort, holding her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. " No wonder James loved you. I tell you what. I won't kill you if you …come with me …what so you say…?

"Never!" Lily shouted, pulling away with hatred burning in her eyes. She pulled out her wand- but it was too late. There came a flashing green light, and her eyes went black.

Far away, a boy with green eyes, jet-black hair and a curiously shaped scar on his forehead awoke, to find that he was crying.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Time Travel Globe

Chapter 1

The Dream 

_It was a normal day at the Potter house. Lily Potter, the first to awake, set out breakfast, then woke James Potter up. _

"Morning, sleepy-head," she said, kissing his forehead. "Breakfast's on the table, I'll go look at our little boy."

James nodded blearily, saying "Go on, go on…"

Lily smiled down at him, then went out of the room. She slipped into the nursery, closing the quietly behind her, before noticing that little Harry was awake and gurgling happily. Lily picked Harry, and he snuggled close to her and smiled his year-old smile at her.

"Who's a cute boy then?" she asked, tickling his neck.

Harry flailed his little fists, giggling happily. One of his hands hit Lily right on her nose, and there came a laugh from behind. Startled, Lily looked up and saw her husband, who had come in unnoticed.

"Eaten already?" she asked, putting Harry back in his cot.

When James shook his head, Lily took him by his shoulders and steered him downstairs to the breakfast table. She took a seat opposite him, where she could just see him over the jug of pumpkin juice.

"Lily," James said. "Remember we made Sirius our secret-keeper? But Dumbledore offered to do that last night. What do you think? Should we make him our secret-keeper instead? After all, Voldemort's getting dangerously close. And he's scared of Dumbledore."

Lily thought for awhile before answering," Nah. You know Sirius would never give us away. I trust him."

"I know, but-"

"Eat your breakfast, James. You're going to be late."

James sighed, picking up a glass of juice and a piece of buttered toast.

"You know, sometimes you can be kind of stubborn," he said in a conversational tone.

Lily said nothing, but took up her wand and pointed it at the table. With a whoosh, the tablecloth wrapped itself around the plates and flew up, dumping everything in the sink.

"Hey!" James protested. "I've not eaten my fill yet."

"You're going to be late for work," Lily warned.

"Oh, gosh, so I am!" James cried as he threw a cloak around himself and picked up his briefcase. As he took a step away from the breakfast table, he added," Harry'll turn out to be great, Lily. I know it." Then with a whoosh he Apparated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* At Night*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James sat slumped in the armchair, after a tiring day of work.

" Gee, I'm beat. I went on nine raids today. Nine! And Wendy Flexchert tried to put a curse on me when my back was turned."

Lily tutted sympathetically. "Go on up, James. I've run a hot bath for you."

James was about to open his mouth to speak when the front door burst open with a sudden flash of bright light. As Lily and James blinked their eyes to clear the spots, they heard a high cackling laugh.

"Voldermort!" James whispered. "How-"

The tall thin figure in front of them sneered and hissed," Right first time."

He raised an arm, and shouted,"Crucio!"

James fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Lily knelt by his side, cradling his head in her arms, while glaring at Voldermort with fear and anger in her eyes.

"Lily," James gasped. "Get Harry…and…and…go find Dumbledore…"

Lily nodded and backed away, dashing up the stairs in what she knew was a futile attempt to escape. As she picked up Harry, who was by then screaming, she heard all too clearly the words "Avada Kedavra". Sobbing, she collapsed against the wall, as all her emotions welled up inside her.

"Voldermort!" she screamed. 

"You called?" said a slimy voice from behind her. "Perhaps you'd like a taste of pain as well." he raised his arm again and whispered, "Crucio."

This time, Lily fell to the ground, but as she did, she dimly tried to shield Harry from Voldermort. She gasped as though a thousand needles poked into her very skin; as though her bones were on fire.

All at once, the pain stopped. She staggered to her feet, hands and legs trembling.

"Say, you're kind of pretty," said Voldermort, holding her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. " No wonder James loved you. I tell you what. I won't kill you if you …come with me …what so you say…?

"Never!" Lily shouted, pulling away with hatred burning in her eyes. She pulled out her wand- but it was too late. There came a flashing green light, and her eyes went black.

Far away, a boy with green eyes, jet-black hair and a curiously shaped scar on his forehead awoke, to find that he was crying.


End file.
